The Sweetest Treat
by Lavi-Usagi
Summary: Kanda is not a fan of sweets, but this is one he could get used to...
1. Just a Taste

"Oh come on Kanda! You have never tried this flavor of ice cream!" Whines Allen.

"Oi Moyashi you know that I don't like ice cream. Have the fucking Baka Usagi take you or something." Replies the annoyed samurai.

"Aww but Kanda! You haven't even tried ice cream until you have tried this new flavor! I promise that you will like it if you just try!" Allen whined as he stared up wit his biggest puppy dog stare.

"No Moyashi. You know that I hate sweets. Fuck I hate them with a burning passion to be honest." Is Kanda's immediate reply. But unfortunately he knows that he can't defend himself from the Moyashi's puppy dog eyes forever.

And so does Allen. "But Kanda ***sniff sniff* **(He is ready to start his own show of waterworks.) I thought that we were going to spend the day together. You are my best friend and we have to spend more time together! And you said that we could do anything I wanted to do." Allen all but whimpers.

"Che. Fine I will get ice cream with you, but you better not start crying." Kanda says while turning to drag the Moyashi out of the Order's hallway. "Where is this place anyways?" He asks.

After having a whole gallon of rocky road ice cream by himself Allen is ready to go. "Oh! Wait lets get some to bring back for later!" Allen is overjoyed by the fact that Kanda was there to accompany him.

Kanda was looking at Allen. He stared at the sheer amount of pure sugar that was being pumped into his system. '_Hmm... with that much sugar in him he must have enough energy to go all night...' _Kanda says to himself with a slight chuckle.

They finally arrive back at the Order and they both go to Kanda's room. Allen is now complaining that he was tired. _'I guess that the sugar hasn't kicked in yet. It doesn't matter... because it will soon.' _Kanda thought to himself as he led the smaller boy to his room.

Allen just now remembers that Kanda hadn't tasted any of the ice cream. "Oh no Kanda! You didn't try the new ice cream! That was almost the whole reason why we went in the first place!"

" It's okay Moyashi... How about I try it right now." Kanda says while he turns to the younger boy. "I know exactly how I can get the full flavor... and more." Kanda now had the boy pinned up against the wall. It was then that he dipped his head down to _his_ Moyashi's mouth in a chaste kiss. Allen had eyes that were as large as saucers.

"K-Kanda w-what are you d-d-doing?!" Allen asks stuttering the whole time. "Well Moyashi I figured it would be quite obvious at this point." Kanda replied with a smirk at the blush covering Allen's face. "I said that I would try the new flavor and this is the only source left considering we already put the tub in the kitchen freezer."

It was then, when the younger boy's mouth hung open in dismay and confusion, that Kanda plunges his own tongue into the depths of said mouth. Swirling around he searched for the sweet accent of chocolate and marshmallow.

Allen is still stunned, but starts to react to the tongue probing his mouth. His whole face flushed. It felt as if the blood simply drained from his head... and travel south. _'This has never been so intense before._' He had felt the hardening between his legs before, but never has it been so demanding. He loved the feel of the bigger body holding him against the wall, and the feel of those lips travel down his jaw and neck. Kanda nipped Allen's ear and is rewarded with a quiet moan.

"Oh Moyashi did I find a spot?" Kanda teases as he nips at Allen's ear lobe again, earning another small moan. Kanda loved the sight beneath him. He was getting even more excited by the feel of something poking his thigh. Kanda had to stop his assault on the younger boy long enough to get them down to his room.

Allen noticed what was happening and... he really didn't want to stop. He had always had feelings for the older buy, but he just couldn't find a way to express himself to the normally cold hearted samurai. So he decided to keep the emotions bottled up inside himself. Until now he had no reason to believe that to older boy had feelings for him. He was quite confused by the situation, but equally content at the moment.

After the door was closed behind them they were tugging at each other's clothes feverishly. Kanda was more composed than Allen. So he had been able to get the buttons off of Allen's shirt with little problem, but Allen on the other hand was having too much trouble trying to work his fingers correctly with the haze he had in his mind. He finally gave up on trying to undo the buttons and opts for ripping the buttons off the shirt with force. It wasn't like Kanda minded very much at this point.

Both stood there staring and admiring the other without a shirt. After only moments of this Kanda pounced on Allen's lips again. And soon pinned him against another wall. This time he made sure that their bodies were flush against each other. Feeling one another's arousal against their own they both thrust forward. Kanda gasped at the pure pleasure and Allen moaned loudly "_Kaaandaa"_ at the new sensation.

Kanda's self control had dissipated at the sound of his name coming off the younger boy's tongue. "Call me Yuu" he whispers into _his_ Moyashi's ear. It was then that Allen actually got some sense back and replied "Only if you call me by my name too."


	2. Leading to More

Then Allen did something that caught Kanda completely by surprise. Allen had shifted enough to flip him against the wall. Then with no hesitation he dropped to his knees and started for the belt buckle. Once he pulled down the pants he got a good view of the tent that was Kanda's boxers.

Allen was trying for a surprise attack on the older exorcist, and was rewarded with Kanda being shocked frozen for a moment. But that is all the time that was needed to strip the constricting pants off the older teen. As soon as he saw that tent from the arousal he thought '_Hahaha I guess Yuu _is_a well equipped swordsman.'_ He chuckles at the thought. Then proceeds to pull of the light fabric.

"Yuu... You look happy to see me. Have you been waiting for this? I know that I have been waiting to have you for a long time. I love you Yuu." Allen starts off as teasing the older teen, but ends up admitting the truth. Both of which made Kanda harder. _'If thats even possible'_ He thought to himself. And the fact that he used his first name... well lets say that the normally blocked in samurai was having trouble keeping his emotions at felt joyed (not that he would let it show. Even now in the midsts of getting his first blow job) that _his_ Moyashi had the same feelings as he did, he felt slightly sad for not have done this sooner, and lust was the most prominent emotion in his being right now.

"A- aren" Kanda moans as the boy takes his full length into his mouth and deep throats him. _'Stupid fucking accent!' _He thought this because he is from japan, and still has a slight japanese accent in his speech. But this does not matter to the younger boy. In fact it makes him work harder to give the older teen pleasure. Sucking as hard as he could, he heard something he has been wanting to hear for a while. "Aren please...fuuck... I'm gonna...Fuck! I'm c-coming!" Kanda moans then cries.

Allen is prepared for the load, but still misjudges the sheer amount that comes out. He takes almost all of it, but a small amount of white along with some drool ends up rolling onto his chin. He then lets the older teen pull him back up. Kanda is amazed at he view in front of him. The innocent, naïve, little bean sprout that he had meet, had _his _own cum dribbling down his chin. Yes that very sight made him hard within seconds.

He then positioned his arousal at the entrance. He leans all the way over to the boys mouth and covers it with his own. Pulling him into a deep kiss he then pushes into the boy. All the way in. the kiss is stopped by a scream. Allen had never felt such pain in all his life. And that is saying something because he has had his arm ripped off and a hole eaten in his heart.

Kanda knew that it would be painful so he tries to console the boy by kissing the tears from his cheeks. "Aren it will only last for a little while. Tell me when you want me to move." '_I hope that I don't have to to wait long... it is so damn tight in here.' _Allen nods because the pain is ebbing away already. After another minute he moves his hips. Not trusting his voice, but still wanting to continue.

Starting at a slow pace Kanda searches for the sweet spot inside his love. He starts to pick up speed. Under him, Allen is now squirming from the pleasure. "_Ahh_... _Yuuuu._ This is... _Ahhh... _You are ..._Ohhhh" _He couldn't produce a sentence to explain what he was feeling. He was seeing all white as that spot inside him was pounded over and over by Kanda.

Now going as fast as he could Kanda was just about at his limit. He reached in between them and started to stroke his love's arousal. "Aren I'm almost ready... Let's cum together." All Allen could do at this point was nod. So with Kanda inside of him and his arousal getting attention he came. It was full force all over their stomachs. Kanda at the same time felt the muscles tighten around his member came also. Shooting his load right on Allen's prostate. "**_YUUU!" _**Allen cried. **_"ARRREN!"_** Kanda yelled at the same time.

With this they both collapsed. Kanda pulled out and laid next to his love. Pulling him close he whispers into his ear "It was defiantly worth going out to get ice cream with you. You are the only sweet that I need, and I must admit you taste amazing." Then both boys gave in to the exhaustion. Both holding tight to the other.


End file.
